


【all叶】叶职员的末班之旅

by sunflower0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom, quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower0529/pseuds/sunflower0529





	【all叶】叶职员的末班之旅

又是加班到十点多钟的夜晚，叶修捏了捏在办公桌前坐的酸痛的肩膀，坐上了最后一趟地铁5号线。  
地铁上依然人满为患，全都是从科技园这一站上来的深夜加班族。

叶修打了个呵欠，习以为常地扶着把手站好昏昏欲睡。

感觉身后有人莫名地推挤，飘来一股男士古龙水味道。叶修看向玻璃窗，背后一个男人贴在了自己身上，不好意思地笑笑：“抱歉，人太多了。”

男人套着一件一看就价格不菲的黑色大衣，里面的衬衫领口却松松垮垮地解开两颗扣子，露出一点健壮的胸膛。

地铁上确实寸步难移，叶修看了一眼就撇过头打开手机玩游戏。细碎的黑发下露出一段细白的颈子，暴露在男人的视野里，往下是蜿蜒的肩颈线，被埋没在了卫衣领里。

突然一只炽热的手伸进的叶修的衣摆。叶修是个程序员，最近处在项目攻坚期，为了舒服干脆穿的运动裤上班。男人的手如入无人之地，轻而易举地捏住了叶修的性器。

“滚！”叶修低吼，没想到自己一个成年男人也会遇到电车色狼这种事。手肘后掣怼向男人，长期缺乏锻炼的程序员那点可怜的力气被男人轻易地制住，男人反而紧密地抱住了叶修。

“乖，别乱动。”男人伏在叶修背后，轻轻地摇了一下叶修的耳朵，手下重重地捏了一下叶修的性器。

“注意你好多次了。”男人的嗓音沙哑迷人，带着淡淡的烟味，恰好是叶修经常抽的那种烟，“这么晚回家，自己一个人住吗？”

男人把叶修圈外怀里，在叶修裤子里的手不轻不重地动作着，摩挲着敏感的龟头，时不时地碾过马眼。爽利的快感攀上脊背，叶修咬着下唇忍耐着喘息。

“才，才不是，我和朋友一起住……你最好赶快放开我……”

“说谎可不是好习惯。”传来另一个男人的声音，冰冷没有起伏。叶修一惊，向声音的方向看去，是坐在他身前的一个英俊没有表情的男人，头发一看就有被一丝不苟地打理，戴着一副金丝眼镜，身上是整洁的黑色西装，领带打地得一丝不苟，胸口的口袋还别着精致的丝巾。

“我们盯你好久啦。不要说谎哦，可爱的小猫。”身后的男人竟然舔了下叶修的后颈。

“唔嗯……”叶修皱起了眉头，微弱的反抗被禁锢在男人的怀抱里，“太过分了你们，车上这么多人……”

“所以不可以出声啊，这么淫荡的身体，你想要让每个人都看到吗？”背后的男人在叶修身侧耳鬓厮磨，“我叫孙哲平，很高兴认识你。”

手下的动作一直没停，很快叶修就缴械投降了，高潮后软软地靠在身后男人的胸膛上。

孙哲平把沾满了乳白色液体的手指送进自己嘴巴里，似乎很认真的品尝之后坏笑了下：“好浓啊，小宝贝很久没有解决过了吧。”

在地铁上被手淫还射了，叶修羞得脸都红了，恨不得瑟缩在孙哲平怀里消失掉。就见戴眼镜的男人站了起来，把座位让给别人，道：“该我了。”他紧紧地贴着叶修站立，手溜进叶修的裤子，重重地揉搓了几下柔软的屁股：“记住，我叫张新杰。”

张新杰很快不满足于只是触摸叶修的屁股，食指和中指探进紧闭的后穴，抠挖着柔嫩的肠壁，摸索了一会儿发现一处凸起的小点，手指蹭过叶修就急促地喘息。

“你的g点也太浅了，真是天生给男人干的。”衣冠楚楚一副精英模样的张新杰口中竟说出如此孟浪的话，手指反复蹂躏着叶修的前列腺，不一会儿后穴就渗出透明的淫水。

“不，我不是，不可以……”叶修没想到男人那里也可以被使用，惊得在孙哲平怀里拼命挣扎，悉数被男人有力的臂膀镇压，孙哲平反而得寸进尺地把手探向叶修胸前来回揉捏着敏感脆弱的乳首。

张新杰从他的上衣口袋抽出一张名片，上面写着：

【叶修，ry公司开发部工程师  
联系方式：1997xxxx0529 邮箱：yx@ry.com】

“叶修。”他轻轻地念道，“跟你很配。”说完把名片放到了自己的口袋里。

“原来你是ry公司的，那不就在我们隔壁楼吗？”身后孙哲平坏笑道，手下狠狠地捏了一下叶修的乳尖。

叶修痛哼一声，乳尖传来热辣的痛爽感，下面竟然又慢慢勃起了。孙哲平的裤裆也又硬又热地顶在他后面，叶修的裤子被褪下一些，露出一点白嫩的屁股，被身后的男人完美遮挡。孙哲平拉开裤链，狰狞的肉棒顶着叶修的会阴小幅度地摩擦着。

叶修难耐地喘息，从来没有过这样的体验，他迷惘地看着玻璃窗里倒映的男人英俊的侧脸。

“啊啊啊……不行……”叶修惊呼，孙哲平用大衣裹住两人的身体，龟头顶着柔软的穴口浅浅地戳刺着。

“明明你也有爽到啊，口是心非。”孙哲平握着他的腰挺动着性器，“后面全是你的骚水，我可没有用润滑剂。”说完就一个挺腰突破紧致穴口的阻拦闯了进来。

“不，不是……我没有……”叶修被自己出乎意料的淫荡羞耻得快要哭了。车上那么多人，自己却……叶修紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，生怕被人发现。  
孙哲平的肉棒还在里面作孽，每次狠狠地碾过前列腺，不断攀升的快感折磨着叶修的神经。

张新杰拉过叶修的手伸进自己的西装裤，放到自己长得有点发疼的阴茎上给自己手淫。叶修的手柔若无骨，纤长的手指环住粗大的茎身套弄着男人的性器。

在两人的亵玩中，地铁过了几个小区站点后很快空了。惨白的灯光照耀着地铁车厢里每一个角落，空荡荡的，隔几节车厢才几个人影。

孙哲平坐在了最近的座位上，叶修被孙哲平从身后抱着固定在大腿上，裤子早被褪到膝盖处，白嫩的大腿暴露在惨白的灯光中。叶修腿间早就一片泥泞，粗大挺直的阴茎在叶修腿间激烈地抽插，每次都带出一股淫水。

孙哲平卡着叶修的下巴与他接吻，“啊哈……”叶修被肏得爽利，只知道给自己留带来快乐的身下的大肉棒。

张新杰一边撩起叶修的上衣玩弄着叶修的胸口，一边从口袋摸出了一对早已准备好的红宝石乳夹，把它们夹在叶修的乳首。

冰凉的触感和让叶修不由身体一抖：“这是什么奇怪的东西，我不要……”

“只有我喜欢的宝贝才可以戴的东西。”张新杰狠狠地摩挲了几下叶修的嘴唇，试图把孙哲平的痕迹磨掉。

“痛……”叶修委屈地看向张新杰。张新杰被他的眼神看得一滞，随后猛地咬上他柔软的嘴唇。

身后的孙哲平终于动作缓了下来，他紧紧握住叶修的腰趴在叶修肩膀上，与此同时肉棒在叶修甬道里跳了几下滚烫的精液喷射而出，烫的叶修尖叫出声，肠壁被刺激得剧烈收缩，绞得孙哲平闷哼一声。

“张新杰，我们可真是捡到宝了。”半晌孙哲平射完后把肉棒拔出来，从兜里抽了根烟点燃，一口烟拂到了叶修脸上。

叶修深深地吸了一口熟悉的烟味，沉醉道：“我也要……”

孙哲平又猛吸了一口烟，转头与叶修接吻，把白色的烟雾悉数喂进叶修口中，叶修沉迷地与孙哲平口舌交缠，涎丝顺着两人的嘴角流下来。

张新杰皱眉：“你不该给他吸烟。”  
他一手把叶修拉起来，上半身趴在孙哲平腿上，腿跪趴在地上，仔细地把大腿上的浊白液体清理干净，又伸进甬道抠挖着射进去的精液，弄得叶修不上不下难受得紧。把孙哲平的痕迹完成后，张新杰才扶着自己涨得有些疼的性器冲了进去。  
“呜呜……又被插进来了……”肉穴再次被巨大的肉棒填满，叶修眯着眼睛满足地叫道。

孙哲平嗤笑一声：“张新杰，可真有你的，真不该把我发现的宝贝告诉你。”

张新杰不理他，掐着叶修的细腰开始挺动，紫红色的肉棒飞速地进进出出，带出嫣红色的肠壁。叶修被张新杰干脆猛烈的肏干弄得差点跪不住了，全靠孙哲平扶着自己，“张，张新杰，慢点……太快了……”

这个姿势孙哲平的性器就在叶修眼前，很快再次勃起的肉棒直挺挺地戳到了叶修的脸上。

“叶修，为什么不叫我名字？”孙哲平有些吃味，“我肏得你不爽吗？大水发得都快把地铁淹了。

“才没有……”叶修想要转过脸去逃开眼前再次充血挺直的肉棒。

孙哲平嘴上哄他，手上的动作却很强硬，按住叶修不许他逃：“那给我舔一舔好不好，等下就放你回家。”

前有狼后有虎，叶修只好乖乖地伸出粉嫩的舌头舔弄狰狞的茎身，舌头无意间扫过马眼孙哲平爽得哼了一声，让叶修把肉棒吃进去。

叶修从来没有给人口交过，委委屈屈地试着把巨大的龟头含了进去。孙哲平卡住叶修的下巴，胯下向前挺动，叶修被顶得难受，眼泪都流了出来。身后不知为何张新杰的动作越来越激烈，每次都狠狠地碾过娇弱的肠道插进最深处，叶修被两人肏得说不出话，只能呜咽着求饶。

不知过了多久，似乎地铁上提示声说已经到终点站，请所有乘客下车。张新杰还没有射出来，叶修已经被两人肏得晕晕乎乎。叶修的衣服早就沾满了各种体液乱七八糟不能再穿了，孙哲平把大衣脱下来给叶修披上，张新杰的肉棒还硬着抽了出来，忍耐着灼烧的欲望咬着叶修的耳朵说：“等下回家。”

 

过了一会儿恍惚间好像回到了房间里，一进门就被推到门板上啃咬着插了进来，被抬着腿做了半天。腿酸的不行，好不容易躺到了床上，叶修累得想赶快睡过去，可是那两个人一直不肯放过自己，叶修又气又委屈，在那两个人身上都重重地咬了一口，但是好像没什么用，男人们反而更加兴奋了，折腾了大半夜才沉沉睡去。


End file.
